Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 72
by dementedducky
Summary: There's news on Lucas but is it good or bad?


*It's around 5am when Ste's phone makes a loud noise signalling he's got a message. He sits bolt upright and clicks on it, his eyes burning in the sudden bright light*

*Texts*

B: Hey babe just to let you know Lucas has no spinal damage but isn't awake yet X

S: Oh thank god does that mean he won't need a wheelchair? X

B: no wheelchairs needed permanently by the sounds of it X

S: permanently? So he might need one?

B: Yeah they think his leg's broken and will take a while to be fixed. May need physiotherapy not sure yet X

S: Ok X

B: whatever it is he'll pull through I promise he's a strong kid X

S: I know babe thank you X

B: He's my boy to remember I'll always be here for you all never forget that ok? Now you'd best get some sleep sorry I woke you X

S: no worries we promised we'd text day or night on progress X

*It takes Ste a while to get back to sleep but he feels slightly better knowing there's no spinal damage, yet the news about his leg worries him even so*

*A few hours later and everyone's up and ready for another hospital trip. Ste calls a taxi to take them straight there and inside they stop at a hospital shop to buy Lucas a balloon. When they get in Lucas looks no different and Brendan is in the middle of telling him a story about a brave knight Lucas defeating the monsters.*

A little while later and Brendan gives Ste some money and tells him to get food for everyone and once Ste, Paddy and Leah have gone Brendan goes to talk to a nurse leaving Declan with Lucas*

"Hi little man, it's me… Declan. I… I never meant for this to happen I wish I could swap places with you but I was getting you and the others some sweets. I just wanted to be a good big brother to you and Leah as well as my Paddy. Da says it's not my fault but it is. I should've been there to protect you and…* Declan takes Lucas' cold, pale hand and cries a bit.

"Deccy" comes a tiny voice. So small that Declan thinks Leah is calling him from down the corridor. Then it happens again. A little stronger this time. It's definitely a males voice this time but… it couldn't be could it? He wipes his wet eyes with the back of his sleeve and looks at Lucas refusing to blink.

"Deccy" there's no mistaking it.

"DA, STE, COME QUICK! HURRY LUCAS IS TALKING!" Declan says stroking Lucas' hand with his thumb "Say it again. You can do it Lucas"

"Deccy"

Seconds later with more shouting from Declan everyone races in. They'd all met up in the hall and the nurse had been talking until they were distracted by the shouting. The nurse ran in behind them.

"Say it again Lucas. Say it for Da" Declan says praying that he'll do it again, he's worried the family will think he's mad and maybe he is but after a little hesitation the small yet clear voice is heard by everyone.

"Deccy"

Everyone starts crying and hugging each other whilst the nurse looks into his eyes. She shines a light in both eyes and smiles.

"Good news is your boy is coming around. Slowly but surely"

Ste takes his other hand and Brendan strokes his head, encouraging him to talk more.

A little while later and Lucas opens his eyes and he looks around the room and tries to say more. "Where?"

"You're at hospital sweetie you've been in an accident" Ste says soothingly

"Car?"

"Yes sweetie a car ran you over"

Lucas struggles to say more. "Miss. Car. Deccy."

They don't quite understand what he's saying but they're just so happy that he's making such progress.

*A little while later and a tall, older woman walks in with a balloon, teddy and card. They recognise her as Lucas' teacher*

"What happened?" Leah asks

She starts crying. "It was my fault. The police even said so. I told Lucas to see if his dads or big brother were near and I told him to come back if he couldn't see anyone and then he ran cross the road and he was hit. Police think he saw someone who looked like Declan and ran to see him. A witness came forward even said he was running almost seemingly towards him but I never should've let him leave the premises especially as he's so young"

Then it's suddenly clear. When Declan was blaming himself Lucas was trying to tell him. Miss. Car. Deccy. He thought he saw Declan and ran across the road to him but his teacher was right he's only five years old and should've never have let him walk on his own. The teacher immediately leaves after Ste starts shouting at her. Once gone everyone rants about her but realise she feels guilty enough as it is and don't want to make her feel worse. Declan is so relieved because he blamed himself entirely though he still feels that he should've been there sooner but Brendan tells him that it shouldn't matter the teacher never should've let him walk out of school on his own.

*Later when everyone's said there goodbyes Brendan takes everyone home leaving Ste with Lucas. As soon as he's through the door Declan starts cutting paper into about 8 pieces per sheet and starts drawing on them and writing what he's drawn including the alphabet of things he'll recognise to try to encourage his speech. Brendan, Leah and Paddy bake a big cake for Lucas followed by some little cupcakes for them to have now. They have fun decorating and Brendan helps Paddy pipe get well soon Lucas in the centre whilst Leah sprinkles all sorts of sweets and decorations onto it*

"Now kids there's a chance he won't be able to eat but we can only hope eh?" Brendan says gently

Once the cupcakes are decorated they each have one and put 2 into a big box along with Lucas' get well cake so that Lucas and Ste can have a cupcake each too. If of course Lucas is able to eat by then.

*For the first time in a few nights everyone is able to sleep a lot more easily and Leah doesn't have an accident and they awaken feeling lovely and refreshed*


End file.
